Conventionally, there is known a lighting system configured to control dimming states (illuminance) of lighting fixtures according to a schedule set in advance to achieve labor saving and energy saving (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-373794 (hereinafter referred to as “document 1”)). In the lighting system of document D1, it is desirable that identification information such as an ID address or the like be previously set to each of the lighting fixtures connected to a main control device. In this case, it is possible to allow the lighting system to perform an ON-OFF control and an illuminance control (a dimming control) of each lighting fixture according to the schedule set in advance.
In the lighting system, there is, however, a problem that verification procedure is complicated. Because, when verifying whether or not the lighting system performs a lighting control of each lighting fixture in line with the setting, it is necessary to infer identification information related to a target lighting fixture to check a lighting state or the like of the lighting fixture based on the identification information.
There is known a lighting system in which: a lighting arrangement modulates the light output of a lighting unit dependent on an identification code; a user uses a user control device to receive light from the lighting arrangement to derive the identification code; the user control device transmits the derived identification code to a main control device; and the main control device controls the lighting arrangement in several ways (e.g., Japanese Patent Publication Application Number 2008-537307 (hereinafter referred to as “document 2”)).
As is known in the art, the parameter set through a controller in a lighting control system is mainly a dimming level (brightness). However, in recent years, there are widely spread variable color-temperature of lighting fixtures, each with various kinds of LEDs (light-emitting diodes), organic EL (electroluminescence) devices or the like, having different luminescent colors. In this case, when setting a lighting condition for a lighting fixture, the controller needs to set a plurality of parameters such as brightness and a color temperature of an illumination light. The parameter setting is difficult for a general user without expertise. In the lighting system of document 2, the user control device just has some command buttons, and accordingly the lighting system is not fit for setting of a plurality of parameters.